one last breath
by Kou1
Summary: a songfic... Mostly Yoh and a mysterious person... Won't indulge more info at this point. Read and you'll see... Pls R


One Last Breath  
a songfic by Icy and J  
original song by Creed  
  
A/N: We do not own any of the characters or this wonderful song... Really. As much as we'd like to, we do not take any responsibility for any actions inspired by this fic. For example some lousy plan we hatched just to fill space in this fic. And if you don't like it, don't shoot us cause if you're gonna shoot someone, shoot that monkey who got you that suit. So there. (Hahaha...)  
This goes out to everyone, cause we're peaceful people dammit!  
By the way, this really is a load of wonderful crap. Just about anything that comes to mind is here. And J is gay.-Icy  
No I'm not! And I can prove it... Later...-J  
  
One Last Breath  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
  
Yoh grit his teeth, curling his hands into tight airless fists, trying to ease the pains of both his wounds and defeat. He never felt this defeated. Perhaps he was a victim of his own success, hence unable to taste the sourness of failure.  
He hated this.  
This sense of fear.  
This sense of feeling like he was all alone.  
This feeling that he wasn't going to simply walk out of this fight.  
This feeling of falling down and no one was there to catch him.  
This... Everything actually. The fighting (See! Told you we were peaceful people!) had to stop.  
What if he couldn't stand up again?  
What if he never got into this from the begining?  
What if when the increasing darkness claimed him, he wouldn't be able to awaken again?  
What if...  
He was a man tortured by the two words... What if.  
The frantically grappled for reassurence in his cluttered memories. In other words, he sought meaning for this seemingly endless battle. Fishing out memories, painful ones, happy ones, randomly flashing before his eyes.  
"Baka."  
Okay, he didn't need that one. But perhaps... That was all he was.  
An idiot.  
  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
  
Yoh let a smile slowly spread across his face. She always did know how to make him smile. And cry. She was the air that he breathed, the food for his beaten soul, the light in his eyes when hope became hard to see. She was his shining star. A violent shining star at that. But nonetheless, she was his life... Well, sorta.  
(Hmm... Violent... Sounds familiar, doesn't it, Icy?-J)  
(T.T.....-Icy)  
"Baka." he said softly, smiling to himself. "Now I know what she meant."  
The surroundings were getting slightly hazy now and his breaths came in rather short, unsteady bursts of warm air. Was this the end? The end of a friendship. The end of a war. The end of countless battles. The end of love?  
"Baka..." she said. "You think too much nonsense. Baka." There was little spite in her voice now. It was more of a programmed response, something familiar to comfort herself.  
Yoh gave her a weak grin. "I know."  
  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
He had long since given up struggling against the welcoming darkness that had begun to creep from the corners of his vision. Smiling as best as he could, he watched as she went into a panic, calling Ryu and Horohoro to fetch the doctor. There were tears in her eyes now.  
"Gomen... I never wanted to make you cry..." he wanted to say but somehow the words couldn't come. "Never..."  
She gazed at him, eyes glistening with liquid sorrow. She was fighting a losing battle and for the first time in so long, she felt useless. Powerless. Unable to control the course of events, becoming like a spectator in this cruel game fate was playing on her.  
She could only hold on, to what was left of a shattered soul, a broken body and a tattered heart.  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
  
"I'm so sorry..." he wanted to say, the words literally bursting out from him, unable to be in coherent sounds. He was sorry. For everything.  
For when he couldn't save her.  
For when he made her mad.  
For when he broke his promises.  
For when he made her feel lonely.  
For when he made her cry.  
He could really go on listing the things he had done wrong. But it was a waste of time, knowing that it was the only thing he did not have. There was a distant sound of commotion somewhere outside.  
"Get the doctor!"  
The people outside were shouting now but their voices were fading into whispers. Yoh smiled at her, lifting a tired hand to her face.  
"I..."  
  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
She tried to smile back but all that contorted her face was a panicked, shell-shocked, teary-eyed frown. (Oo... That was long...-J)(You think? Look at this one...-Icy). She had tried so hard, so many times to push him to that unreachable goal, beyond the insurmountable barriers and obstacles, believing that HE would be the one to fufill her dreams. (Take that.-Icy) (_ 


End file.
